Angelic Trance
by Regenschein
Summary: After Sasuke has a strange dream about a hot blonde he's never met before, he manages to convince himself that the person isn't real. That is until he meets said person in real life... CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Erotic Dream

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of it's charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**(Random Author's Note)** Bwahahaha! I made a new story! Finally, right? I hope you guys like it! It took me a long ass time to write it! And my friend (Edgar, he's sitting next to me at the moment) keeps whining that it's too long! I hope not...

**Sasuke:** -looks at story- Damn...you really don't have a life do you? This is the longest chapter to anything that you've ever written.

**Me: **-looks down- Yeah...I pretty much have no life...

**Sasuke: **Hopefully you update sooner to this crap then...it's actually not a complete peace of crap.

**Me:** O.o...Thank...You?

**Sasuke:** That's the closest thing to a compliment that you'll ever get out of me.

**Me:** Okay...O.o

* * *

_Chapter 1: Erotic Dream_

"Sasuke…."

The raven shivered as he heard his name being spoken in such a way….by a horny blonde in a husky and breathless tone no less….

Leaning back and laying on the bed, the raven haired man gazed up at the naked blonde on his lap and marbled at the fact that the other man looked gorgeous….His hair was short and blonde and so ruffled and messy it would make you wonder if you could ever tame it. His skin was sun-kissed tan and silky soft making the raven want to ravish every inch of it with his lips as a light coating of sweat formed over it. He then gazed up and down the blonde's body as it bounced against his lap, enjoying every second of it as the blonde thrusted the raven's hard and throbbing member in and out of himself….Then, the raven looked at the blonde's expression intently as he moaned and panted in pleasure, obviously enjoying having the raven enter him. A slight grin formed across his face as the blonde's magnificent sapphire eyes gazed into his own dark onyx eyes. He had a dazed look, but then as he realized that the raven was grinning, a dark blush appeared on his flushed cheeks. But just as the blonde was going to look away, the raven grabbed his chin gently and pulled him down slightly, making their lips meet.

"Don't ever look away from me…." the raven grounded out in his low and arousing voice as his onyx eyes peered into sapphire, "You don't ever have to be shy when you're with me."

The blonde nodded slowly, his cheeks still containing a dark blush. He smiled brightly at the raven as he was encouraged to be comfortable.

A lustful smirk appeared on the raven's face.

"Get on your back" the raven said, earning a shiver from the blonde as he heard this stimulating demand.

Sapphire eyes went wide, not sure of what to do.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak….but nothing appeared to come out.

"Just do as you're told" the raven continued with his erotic tone.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked in a timid voice, "I thought you said I needed to do all the work."

A provocative smile appeared on the raven's face this time. "I changed my mind sweetheart. I want to rock your world tonight" he said, every word dripping with his lustful desires.

"But - _Ahh_!"

Before the blonde could protest to the dominating raven he found himself on his back, the raven now on top of him….

The raven slowly pulled out of the blonde….

"_Ahh_!" the blonde moaned as the raven thrusted himself back in….

Closing his sapphire eyes tightly he threw his head back and gripped the raven's shoulders tightly….As the raven continued to pound himself in and out of the blonde's tight entrance….

Moans, grunts and pleasure filled cries bounced off the walls of the dark room as the raven speed up his pace….

He looked down at the blonde and noticed how the light strands of hair now stuck to his face with sweat. But had the blonde noticed? No. He was too busy getting his brains fucked out of him by the horny raven. And he was loving every second of it.

The raven couldn't complain either as he removed a few midnight locks from his eyes. This magnificent blonde with gorgeous sapphire eyes felt wonderful. He was so tight around his member he knew he would die happy right then and there from the pleasure.

Suddenly, he began to feel that he was getting close to his limit.

He bent down, thrusting even more forcefully into the blonde, and kissed his gorgeous lover roughly, until finally, he touched their foreheads together….and released their seed at the same time….

"S-Sasuke…." the blonde panted out as the raven slowly rolled off of him….

"Naruto…." the raven cooed in return as he reached out and pulled the blonde towards him…..

But then…..

Everything started to spin out of control….

And just like that….it all went black….

The raven haired man Sasuke found himself opening his eyes….to a bright morning….

He felt dazed….Where was he?

He was holding his pillow….

He pulled away immediately from it and sat up quickly, making his head spin as he looked around….and found himself in his bedroom.

There he was in the middle of his queen sized bed….he looked over at his desk….his dresser….his television….his door….then to his night table….The digital clock flashed in large red numbers 7:23. Sasuke raised his left hand and ran his fingers through his dark midnight locks. He looked at the walls. They were the same midnight blue that he remembered. He looked at the windows. Once again, the same dark blue curtains with golden trimming that he remembered. He glanced down at his sheets and comforter. The same soft dark comforter, and the same dark silk sheets…..

Wait….

He shifted in the sheets. And found an uncomfortable moist spot….in his pelvic area….

_Oh damn_….

Grabbing the sheets he quickly threw them off of himself and tossed them aside.

It was all a dream after all, wasn't it?

Feeling lazy, he didn't want to get out of bed. But he knew he'd have to wash the dirty sheets. He was an Uchiha after all. An Uchiha would _never_ have a wet dream. An Uchiha would _never_ go low enough as to desire something so trivial as sex. Anything an Uchiha wanted, an Uchiha would get. No 'ands' 'ifs' or 'buts'. Simple as that.

This was stupid.

This had never happened.

An Uchiha wouldn't desire things. Much less having sex….with another man. That much was obvious.

Sasuke gave a weary sigh and jumped off his bed. Now convinced that he had obviously eating something that made him sick enough to have that dream he removed his stained boxers and tossed them on the bed.

It was great to live alone, he thought as he reached the bathroom.

Here he was, naked and merely walking around his home without a care in the world.

No one was here to bother him. No one was here to make judgments. And most importantly, there wasn't anyone here to swoon over him like an idiot.

He was naked at the moment after all.

His pale and well-built body exposed to the elements. Or at least those found in his home, but most accurately, the ones found in his bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror Sasuke wondered if he should take a shower.

He sighed, and remembered that he had barely taken a shower the night before….before his little dream of course.

Exhaling an irritating breath he merely cleaned himself up with a towel and tossed it with the dirty laundry and walked back to his room.

In front of the dresser he searched for a clean pair of boxers and put them on.

Now that he was done with the trivial things he went over to his bed and removed the dirty sheets. After rolling them up and placing them under his right arm he left his bedroom and made way to his laundry room. Throwing the sheets in the washing machine and tossing some soap in carelessly he closed the machine's metal door and clicked it to roaring life. Satisfied with the machine doing the work he then went to the kitchen….and prepared himself a bowl of fruits for breakfast. After all, an Uchiha always watches what he eats….

Then….the phone rang….

Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned as he walked lazily to get the phone….

'Who the hell could it be _this_ time?' he thought bitterly, 'If it's Sakura I'm hanging up before she can start asking me if she should throw up just to look prettier for me….'

"Hello?" the raven answered in his sensual but bored tone as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? How's this?" a familiar man asked with his bark like voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes….'Stupid Kiba'

"Who the hell else you moron?" Sasuke replied, "It's Sasuke"

"Hey! Watch it jackass! You sound weird over the phone alright!" the man barked in a disgruntled tone, "I thought it was your gay lover or something!"

"…."

"Hey….Sasuke….You still there?"

"Only an imbecile like yourself would even suggest such a stupid idea….I'm not gay."

"I'm being serious here! I didn't know it was you! So back the fuck off!"

"Whatever….What the hell do you want Kiba?"

"…."

"Kiba?"

"….Er…."

Sasuke was starting to get impatient here. "What the fuck is it Kiba? Why did you call me?!"

"….I forgot…."

"…."

"….Sasuke?"

"You moron"

_Click_

And with that, the phone was slammed right back down to it's place as Sasuke growled out a colorful array of words as he walked back to his bowl of fruit….

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Sasuke slowly turned his head to the phone….wanting to just shoot the stupid thing to bits.

Rushing over he answered the phone.

"_Don't hang up on me you bastard!_"

Sasuke flinched as he felt that Kiba had made his eardrum bleed…."_Then don't waste my time you fleabag!_" Sasuke roared.

"_Shut up you stuck up little bitch!_"

"_As soon as you get a brain you dog humping freak!_"

"_Never!_"

"…."

"….Sasuke?"

'He truly is a big mouthed idiot isn't he?' "Do you remember what you called me for this time Kiba?"

"….Yeah"

"Then what is it?"

"Alright, pushing all of that other stuff aside….Well Sasuke you're new around here, right?"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" Sasuke said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

Kiba obviously noticed, since he barked, "Shut up and listen jackass!"

"Hn"

"Alright….you just barely moved here….And since we work together and all, I thought I'd introduce you to some of my friends. You up for it?"

"No"

"Well too bad. You gotta come anyway. My girlfriend thinks it'd be a nice to hall your ass around with us for the day…."

"….Right. I'm still not going"

"You will. We'll be there in 15 minutes to pick you up."

"You don't know where I live!"

"I do"

"….You fucking stalker!"

"No. Correction. I'm _observant_."

"Observant my ass!"

"See ya later Sasuke!"

"Kiba don't you dare - "

_Click_

And like that. The Uchiha was hung up by none other than dog breath - I mean - Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke slammed the phone down and went to his room feeling utterly pissed off. This morning had turned out nothing like he had planned so far. First, he did the most un-Uchiha thing by having a wet dream about some guy he didn't even know….

Wait….

That guy….

He had called him Naruto….

Why did that sound so familiar? Why did that guy seem so familiar to him?

Sasuke shook his head violently. No. This was unacceptable! He didn't want anything to do with that blonde even if he thought he did see him somewhere! He didn't care about him! He moved here to start over and not have any attachments to anyone!…..Did he just think that?….Did he just think he was getting attached to this so called Naruto…..Even though….he didn't even think the blonde….._existed _to begin with? Of course not! That's it!

The raven looked at his dresser. He had a sudden urge to go with Kiba….Why?

He didn't know….

But his Uchiha senses were tingling….Er….Sorta….Is there such a thing as him having Uchiha sense?….Would any of his relatives actually say that? If so, then they would be proud. If not, poor ancestors would want to shoot themselves if they found out. Well, Uchiha senses or not Sasuke knew _something_ was tingling….he just wasn't sure _what_….and frankly, he was a little scared to find out at the moment. Apart from that though….he just had the weirdest feeling that he should go with Kiba….

So….to make his ancestors proud he listened to his gut and got dressed. He went to the bathroom and finished getting ready….you know…brush his teeth….brush his hair….put whatever the fuck he puts in his hair….in his hair of course….and well, took a piss at some point since he had to….and waited in the living room….for Kiba to get there….

_Knock, knock, BAM!_

Sasuke jumped a bit as he heard such a loud noise echo through his home.

"What the fuck?" he whispered to himself as he walked to his front door…

He swung open the door and there he was….The brown haired guy with a red tattoo on each of his cheeks stood there, a huge grin on his face. He gave Sasuke a friendly salute. (No, not that kind of salute you perverts….)

"Hey Kiba" Sasuke said in his bored tone as he stepped out, closing the door behind him, "Where's everybody?". He looked around, expecting for people to come out of no where….like a bush….or some other creepy place like that….

"We'll meet them somewhere else"

Sasuke just gave Kiba a hard stare.

"Get your ass in the car already. I don't have all day"

Sasuke glared at Kiba. "I have this strict policy against listening to people that hump their dogs" he said coldly.

Kiba pushed Sasuke towards the black car. "One more comment like that and I _swear_ I'm going to kick your ass" he growled.

"I'd like to see you try"

Sasuke stepped and sat into the passenger seat…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Sasuke knew it they were at a park….Kiba had parked some way away so they walked the rest of the way to the little picnic table that contained so many people….

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Kiba announced cockily, as if expecting everyone to greet him energetically….

In Sasuke's opinion it seemed like Kiba was trying to show off that he was the most loved person in the group….sadly, he failed badly as most didn't even seem to notice him. As Sasuke looked around he noticed six people….two girls and four guys….

A smirk appeared across the Uchiha's face as Kiba felt utterly defeated and embarrassed.

"_Assholes! _I'm talking to you!" Kiba barked madly.

A red haired guy turned to look at him lazily….his sea-green eyes giving him a rather dazed look, yet deadly for some reason.

"Mind shutting your mouth Kiba?" the guy said in a monotone type voice, "Before I kill you of course"

"As if you could, bastard!"

The guy tilted his head to the right slightly….in an almost creepy manner. "The only reason you're talking big is because someone new has come….so shut your big mouth before you get hurt" the guy said calmly.

"Gaara! That's an extremely unyouthful way to talk to a comrade!" another guy yelled energetically…. Holy shit…. He had the biggest eyebrows Sasuke had ever seen….Sasuke twitched inwardly as he resisted the urge to just go over to him and poke those fuzzy things on his face just to make sure they weren't alive….or to make sure that they were actually a part of his face….

The guy named Gaara stared at the guy with the fuzzy things on his face….er….I mean….the guy with big eyebrows…."Lee…." he said calmly, as if wondering how to threaten this person, but just ended up saying, "He's not a comrade"

Lee turned to look at probably the most handsome guy there, not including Sasuke of course, I mean come on, who could compete with that sex God? Anyway, this guy had clear eyes….silky brown hair….and a handsome pale face. "_Right Kiba's a comrade Neji_?" Lee whined loudly as he jumped up and down, waving his arms around like a mad person.

Neji looked from Gaara, to Kiba, then just stared at Lee. Obviously Neji was trying to say that Lee was insane. But Lee didn't quite get the message.

"Don't ask stupid questions Lee" Neji said in a blunt tone, "Fate has shown us all that Kiba is merely something we deal with because me must"

"Neji-nii-san!" A girl gasped timidly, "T-that's a h-h-horrible thing to s-say!"

"You fucking asshole!" Kiba roared at Neji, "I've helped your ass out thousands of times and this is what you say to repay me?!"

"Why expect someone to repay you? If you were to do something for the good of a person you should not expect anything in return. Your selfish ways will be noticed by all of those around you to be your weakness and worst characteristic. Do not taint yourself with such motives and merely open your mind and heart to the possibilities" A guy said….

Sasuke looked over at him. He had brown hair and a large coat on with the highest collar he had ever seen. Strangely enough he also had sunglasses on.

"Shino….What the fuck was that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked stupidly.

Shino just shook his head and looked away.

"That was most unyouthful of you Kiba!" Lee shouted, "That's the most I've ever heard his youthful mouth speak! WAH! _You ruined the most youthful moment of his life_!"

Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to register the fact that Lee was now crying and running around in circles like a five year old in a temper tantrum. Stranger still no one seemed to care. Except for one girl with brown hair that finally punched him right smack dab on the head and shook him.

"_Get a hold of yourself Lee_!" she shouted.

Then, she stopped shaking him. And miraculously, Lee stopped crying. His eyes were full of tears and he kept sniffing loudly, but he had stopped crying.

_Thank God_

"Thanks Tenten" Lee said weakly.

Tenten flashed him a smile. "No problem Lee" she said and walked back to her seat on the little picnic table.

Sasuke then took the mental note of never going near that girl or that guy. I mean come on, what the fuck was all that about?

"K-Kiba" a timid girl said, "Aren't you g-going to introduce us to y-your f-friend?"

"I'm not his friend" Sasuke said flatly.

This caught the attention of the others.

"Really?" Neji asked curiously.

Sasuke nodded. "Who the hell would be friends with dog breath?" he asked. Personally, he was being honest, he really did wonder how this idiot could have friends. Who wouldn't? Right?

"I hope all of you bastards die" Kiba growled.

"K-Kiba…" the timid girl said, "It's okay…"

"Right…."

"Don't lie to him" Sasuke said to the girl.

Kiba punched Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke returned the favor by smacking his head.

"Don't touch me fleabag"

"You want a fight jackass?!"

"Not with someone as pathetic as yourself"

"Argh! Why you little son of a - "

"_HI GUYS!_"

Sasuke and the others turned to the girl that had shouted to all of them….

Obviously all of the gang hadn't quite gotten there yet…..Here came the rest….It included a blonde girl….a pink haired girl….a lazy looking guy with a brown pony tail….and a _robust _guy….

The blonde girl came running over. "You guys could have told us you'd be here earlier!" she shouted, but quickly stopped bitching as soon as she noticed Sasuke. She smiled slyly and twirled a lock of her blond hair on her index finger as she bit her lip and asked in a charming tone, "Hey Kiba, who's your friend?".

Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly, "I'm not his friend" Sasuke said feeling rather irritated that so many people would even consider the possibility that he would include Kiba in his social class.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba said dully wishing he could beat Sasuke senseless for being such an asshole.

"Sasuke? What a nice name" the blonde haired girl said in her flirtatious tone, "My name is Ino Yamanaka".

"Hn" is all that could be heard from Sasuke as he didn't give a damn who this girl was.

Suddenly, the pink haired girl approached and stood between Ino and Sasuke, her back towards the girl. "Hi!" the girl said brightly, "It's me Sakura remember? We work together Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"He doesn't want to hear you run your mouth Sakura!" Ino yelled, pushing the girl aside.

"I don't want to hear either of you two talking actually" Sasuke corrected.

The girls stared at him.

"How troublesome" the male with the pony tail mumbled as he knew this couldn't be good.

Ino and Sakura burst out laughing….

"That's so funny Sasuke!" Ino said, touching Sasuke's arm lightly, "You're such a tease!"

"I love your sense of humor!" Sakura exclaimed, also getting close to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up straight and stepped back slightly and looked away from the two annoying girls. "So mind who are all of you if you don't mind me asking?" Sasuke said politely in an unnaturally bored tone.

"I'm Gaara" Gaara said in his monotone voice as his sea-green eyes pierced Sasuke's dark onyx eyes.

"I'm Neji Hyuga" Neji declared in an equally bored tone as his clear eyes gazed at Sasuke.

"_I'm Rock Lee!_" Lee shouted happily as he jumped up and down, waving his arms around frantically like a small child suffering from a sugar rush.

"Shino Aburame" Shino stated in a calm and mysterious voice as he turned his head and gazed at Sasuke though his dark sunglasses.

"Tenten here!" Tenten announced cheerfully yet in still a perfectly normal way.

"H-Hinata Hyuga" the timid girl mumbled as he face flushed showed Sasuke just how shy this girl truly was.

"Shikamaru Nara" the bored male with the pony tail said as he looked up at the clouds, not really interested in what was going on.

"Chouji Akimichi" the robust male said as he glanced at Sasuke.

"And of course you know who we are!" Ino said happily pointing to herself then Sakura.

Sasuke nodded slightly….feeling _extremely_ bored.

A silence fell among the group….until they all heard someone shout:

"_You bastards!_"

They all turned to see a young blonde mail running towards them carrying a variety of sports equipment.

"_I can't believe you bastards left me to carry all of this crap!_" he shouted angrily as he approached them all and threw everything to the ground.

He waved his arms around furiously as his rage took over. "_Here I come thinking you guys would actually consider the fact that I'm tired from work but __**no**__ you jackasses leave me to do all the crappy work for you, huh? 'Yeah, why the hell should we do work when stupid Naruto can do it for us?'. Well, guess what? I'm not doing __**shit**__ for you guys anymore! How could you possibly leave me at the car by myself and expect me to hall all this stuff all the way over here?!_" the young male shouted frantically feeling utterly pissed off.

"_Stop whining Naruto. We didn't even want all of that crap._" They all said in unison….

"Huh?"

"I told you to leave all of that in the car you idiot" Sakura said feeling irritated that Naruto could be so stupid.

'_His name is Naruto….?_'

Sasuke just gawked at the young blonde.

He couldn't understand what was going on….

That short blonde hair….

Those magnificent sapphire blue eyes….

That gorgeous face….

Sasuke could feel his stomach tighten as he recognized Naruto…._from his dream_…

Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde….Not being able to register in his brain that right here before him was the same man he had dreamt about just last night….the man that had spurned up such excitement in him….the man that h_e had never met before_….was standing right in front of him….

And all he could was stare….and remember the dream he had….as he found the blonde unbelievably attractive….

But despite himself and what he was feeling….he simply froze….and did the most un-Uchiha thing he could do….

He stood there and did nothing….as he found himself desiring the person that had been in his dreams even though he hadn't met him until _this very moment_….

* * *

Mwahaha! It's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Review make me very happy and make me update sooner! Click the pretty button...you know you want to! 


	2. Strange Impulses

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**(Random Author's Note)** Yay! We've made it to Chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long! I was having a major writer's block on this story! But, like I said, I was going to update it as soon as I could! And huzzah! I did it! Alright everyone, now without further delay, here is the second chapter to Angelic Trance!

Last time Sasuke had the most weird and hot wet dream! A guy named Naruto was in it... But Sasuke doesn't know this person. Never in his life had he meet someone like him. He told himself that this person simply wasn't real and made himself forget about it. But things get more than just a little confusing when he somehow ends up meeting this person the next day!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Strange Impulses_

"How could it possibly be him?" Sasuke asked himself as he continued to stare at the blonde….

Then….it happened….

Naruto looked over at the very spot where Sasuke was standing. And for the very first time their eyes met.

Sapphire met Onyx in a rush as Naruto's bright eyes gazed into Sasuke's contrasting dark eyes.

They both stood there. Simply looking at each other….neither male knowing what to make of what was going on in either the real world or their own heads….Neither male knew how long they simply stood there looking at each other. But truthfully neither of them cared. It was an odd feeling….they had never met in their life but somehow they felt like they had some kind of they put a finger on what they felt? What they thought? What was going on? Hell no would be the correct answer….Both of the males were extremely confused at this moment….But it would have been even more odd of they revealed why they felt so odd in the first place….

Let's just say Sasuke wasn't the only one to have experienced an odd dream the night before….

Naruto had also had an odd dream….

"Sasuke?"

Naruto was no longer in the park…He was in his bed room…Stranger still he was in bed with another man. Not just any man though. He was with a young raven haired man. His dark onyx eyes pierced Naruto's bright sapphire eyes so harshly that he could swear this raven was looking right into his very soul…

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are we going to have sex?"

A chill ran up Naruto's spine as the raven spoke with a deep and electrifying voice that turned him on…This caused the raven to chuckle in that breathtaking voice of his. Naruto became confused and wasn't quite sure what the raven found so funny. The raven glanced downward to Naruto's _hard little friend_…

"Does my voice turn you on?" the raven asked, his voice even more sensual and devious than before as he began to bat his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto's face flushed a dark crimson color as the raven's words sunk into his brain. He quickly looked away and covered his bare and naked body with his sheets. Feeling extremely embarrassed now he tried not to look at the raven. How could he be so stupid? He was inexperienced when it came to the matter of sex. Of course he wasn't a virgin. But that didn't mean he had ever been with another man. What gave him the strangest idea that this could have possibly have worked out? He tried to remember as to how he had come to be in this situation….but he couldn't remember….all he knew was that here he was, naked in bed with a naked raven haired man.

A smirk appeared across the raven's handsome features.

"Why so shy?" came the raven's deep voice again.

"This…." Naruto began awkwardly, "was a bad idea"

The smirk quickly disappeared from the raven's face as an expression of shock surfaced. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared as well.

"Why would you say something like that?" the raven asked in a serious tone.

"I just…" Naruto began, but found himself not being able to finish the sentence.

How could he possibly say that he felt embarrassed? That he felt stupid? That he was nervous?

Naruto simply closed his mouth after that and moved away from the raven as he tried to get off of the bed….Until the raven grabbed his wrist of course.

"Are you nervous about having sex with me?" the raven asked in a serious tone as he gave him an equally serious expression.

A crimson color over took Naruto's face as those words left the raven's mouth. He was dead on. Naruto tried to hide it by shaking his head….but no use. The raven was sharper than that.

A smirk appeared across the raven's face again.

"That's it isn't it?" the raven continued, his voice now deep and devious again, "You're nervous?"

Naruto froze. He didn't want to admit it. What if the raven laughed at him? What if he decided to leave because of his inexperience? What if he would never get the chance to be with this man again?

The raven grabbed Naruto's chin lightly and made him face him.

Onyx met Sapphire.

"What are you most scared of?" the raven asked. He waited for an answer, but quickly realized he wouldn't get one, so he added, "Of me hurting you?" Naruto shook his head, "Of me being your first?" Naruto shook his head, "Have you never had sex with another man?" Naruto froze….The raven chuckled as he looked down.

Naruto's heart sank as he suspected that the raven was going to leave….

But….

Suddenly the raven looked up and kissed Naruto tenderly….He touched their foreheads together when he broke away and simply gazed into Naruto's eyes.

"Are you nervous that you're not going to please me or something?" the raven asked with a laugh.

Naruto looked away….knowing that the raven had spoken his fears….

But then, the raven made Naruto look at him again….He kissed him again….

"Don't you ever think like that Naruto" the raven said.

Naruto gave the raven a shocked look.

The raven smiled.

"You're so damn cute." the raven said in his deep voice, as it gradually got more and more devious and irresistible, "I want you. I want to be _inside you Naruto_….I want to fuck you _senseless_. I've _never _been with another man either…but all the same…_I want to be with you_. I want to love your body until your _exhausted_. The inexperience just makes me want to do it even _more_. So how about it?"

Naruto could feel that his face was burning the most dark crimson color possible.

The raven then grabbed the sheets and yanked them off of Naruto. He gazed at Naruto's body. An extremely hungry look could be found in those dark eyes as devious thoughts overwhelmed his mind. The raven then gazed into those sapphire eyes, the uncontrollable lust taking over.

Their lips met in a flash as a heated kiss was shared between the two males….

Tongues battled for dominance as they crashed and rubbed against together in a love ritual…

And before Naruto knew it….the raven was on top of him…kissing down his neck, biting, licking and sucking where he pleased….But Naruto couldn't say he was complaining as moans escaped his mouth…gasping every time the raven did something unexpected…like sucking on his hard nipples…and sucking on his hard and throbbing member….

Not being able to take the pleasure of the best blow job in his life, Naruto bit his lips and gripped the sheets forcefully as his eyes rolled to the back of his head…

"_Ahh_" Naruto moaned loudly for the millionth time….

Suddenly….

He released himself in the raven's mouth…

Swallowing Naruto's inner self entirely the raven took Naruto's member out of his mouth and quickly began to ravish Naruto's lips again….Until he pulled away and held three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gave the raven a puzzled look. Not sure of that to do.

"Suck" the raven said in a lustful voice as he placed all three fingers in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto complied quickly as he sucked and licked the raven's fingers sensually.

The raven was going mentally insane as Naruto sucked his fingers so sweetly….he knew he'd have to hurry….

Removing the fingers from Naruto's mouth he bent down and kissed Naruto tenderly.

The raven then sat up….and began to force on of his digits into Naruto's tight entrance.

Naruto winced and squirmed, trying to get this foreign object out but….the raven continued to push it in….

"Just relax" the raven said softly…

Finally calming down and forcing himself to accept it Naruto settled down….and let the raven thrust his finger in and out of his tight entrance….then a second finger….then a third finger….

Then all of a sudden the raven began to be more forceful. Naruto winced, not being able to keep control of himself.

"Stop it" Naruto panted, "It hurts"

"I know…" the raven said, "I'm trying to - "

But he stopped as he forced his digits in….and then earned a large moan from Naruto.

The raven smirked, "Found it" he said deviously, "Now…"

Removing his fingers from within Naruto the raven grabbed a tiny bottle of lube and began to coat his erection in it…

"The fun begins" the raven declared deviously as he grabbed Naruto by his thighs and forcing himself within Naruto…

Naruto screamed out in pain as he realized just how big the raven was…

The raven bent down and kissed Naruto.

"Shhh" the raven cooed, "Please relax….I don't want to hurt you…" he bit Naruto's ear lobe tenderly, "I want to fuck you until you see stars from pure pleasure"

Chills went up Naruto's spine….so he began to relax….

The raven then continued to slowly enter Naruto. He didn't want to hurt him or to overwhelm him with his size….Then, he finally finished. Giving Naruto a tender kiss he signaled Naruto that he was all the way in now. Naruto returned the kiss, silently giving the raven permission to continue. So the raven slowly slid out of Naruto….and slid back in….This process continued for some time until Naruto adjusted….The raven began to be more forceful. Naruto gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain but then he moaned as the raven hit his sweat spot. The raven smirked, knowing he knew where to hit with every thrust. Grabbing Naruto's erection he began to pump it with each of his thrusts…..

Groans, moans, pants and other such noises of pleasure overflowed from the room as the raven began to pump and fuck Naruto faster and harder each time….

Until finally….they could both feel they were on the edge….

With a few final rough thrusts they released themselves….

Naruto gave the raven a kiss as he pulled out of him….

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted, giving the raven a smile….

"_Earth to Naruto! We're talking to you!_"

And just like that….Naruto was back in the park…out of his memories of last night's dream….

Naruto looked over at who had talked him out of his thoughts…

"Took you long enough to notice" Sakura huffed, "Have you met our new friend?"

"I'm not your friend" a voice corrected.

Naruto looked over at who had uttered this response and met onyx eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked absentmindedly.

Those onyx eyes just continued to stare at him.

"Question is, is that any of your business?" the person replied.

Naruto glared at the person…this person certainly was quite the asshole unlike the guy in his dream….

A smirk appeared on his handsome pale face.

"I'm joking" he said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto forced himself not to react….He had the same name…but that didn't mean anything….right?

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said casually, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hn"

A silence fell between the two males as they merely gazed at each other once again…

Naruto finally looked away. Feeling a bit sick. He didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't know what to do. He was clearly going insane. What other explanation could there be for having a sex dream about someone you had never met, and then meeting them the next morning?

He gave a grim look to all of his friends.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna head home" Naruto said.

They all stared at him.

"What?" Gaara uttered, feeling confused, "Why?"

Naruto held a hand to his head. "I don't feel good" he replied, "I feel kinda dizzy. Sorry guys….I guess I'll just see you all tomorrow…."

Naruto then turned to leave but…

"Wait!"

Turning around to see who had called out to him….he saw Sasuke looking back at him.

"Wait" Sasuke said again, then quickly added, "Mind if I go with you?"

"Huh?"

"May I go with you?" Sasuke said again, this time with a little more dignity.

"Er….Why?" Naruto asked, his faced now flushed as he pictured in his mind that they would be alone in his car….

"I never wanted to come" Sasuke said casually.

"You could have just said so then!" Kiba barked.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and simply gave him a blank stare.

"You fucking imbecile" Sasuke declared, "I told you _countless_ times I didn't want to come but you still wanted to drag my ass around anyway"

"_Shut up! _I never forced you into the car!"

"Whatever….Can we go now?"

Sasuke was now looking at Naruto…wanting to leave so badly…

"Er…Sure" Naruto said awkwardly, he then turned to everyone, "Bye everyone"

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you" Sasuke said in a bored tone as he waved goodbye to everyone….

Naruto then turned and began to walk away….Sasuke next to him….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where do you live?" Naruto asked, now seated in the driver's seat of his old and beat up car.

"In Leaf Stone Drive" Sasuke replied as he got in the car and closed the passenger's door.

Naruto gave Sasuke a blank look. "Where's that?" Naruto asked, baffled by where this guy sitting next to him lived.

Sasuke huffed, "I haven't been living here for long. I'm sorry but I can't give you solid directions".

Naruto smashed his head down to the steering wheel causing his horn to go off.

Sasuke jumped slightly as he heard that alarming noise, but he immediately shook it off. He was an Uchiha, and an Uchiha would _never _be surprised by _anything_.

"_Crap!_" Naruto exclaimed, then mumbled to himself, "Let's see...Leaf Stone...Leaf Stone..._Where the hell could it be_?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look. Was this guy feeling okay?

"I might not know the street names but I can recognize the streets Kiba took to get me here in the first place." Sasuke said, "Mind if I drive?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Suddenly, he found that he couldn't speak as a knot formed in his throat. Sasuke...truly was handsome wasn't he?

Snapping out of those thoughts quickly, Naruto replied, "Oh no, go ahead.". He opened the driver's door and quickly stepped out of the car as he made way to sit in the passenger's seat.

Stepping out of the car as well Sasuke couldn't help but catch a whiff of Naruto's intoxicating aroma...He smelled so sweet. Sasuke shook his head and resisted the urge to just jump on the blonde and begin to grope him uncontrollably.

Next thing they know Naruto is seated to Sasuke's right as Sasuke drives out of the parking space and out of the park all together...

Naruto couldn't help but simply stare at Sasuke while he concentrated on the road and getting himself home. The blonde looked at the raven's pale and charming lips. They looked the same that they did in his dream...Would they feel and taste the same as well? Naruto's face flushed as he had allowed himself to think such things. What was going on with him? It hadn't been the first time he had a wet dream about someone! Hell, he's even had dreams that involved himself and one of his dearest friends in a more intimate setting. But even then he never thought about actually acting on those dreams! He would _never_ dare do such a thing! But then, why did he have these feelings now? With this complete stranger?

They reached a red traffic light.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and gazed at Naruto.

"Do you like my pretty face that much?" Sasuke teased, "You haven't taken your eyes off of it for one second."

Naruto's face turned a bright red color. He quickly looked away from Sasuke and tried to concentrate on the traffic lights, even though he knew damn well that all of his attention was set on the other male.

Sasuke couldn't help but grab the blonde's chin and make him face him. He smirked again.

"I didn't say you had to look away." Sasuke stated in his deep and electrifying voice, he batted his eyes and shifted his torso charmingly, "Just talk to me while you stare, alright?".

"Alright, alright." Naruto said awkwardly in a more defensive tone, he pulled away from Sasuke, "I got it. No need to start hitting on me."

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank expression as he merely blinked. Did he just say that? Did he just say that Sasuke was hitting on him?

Sasuke chuckled and looked back at the traffic light as he placed both hands on the steering wheel. "That's priceless." Sasuke declared. "You actually thought I was hitting on you?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look, "Weren't you?" he asked.

"Of course not." Sasuke said in a bored tone as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "That doesn't count! You just rolled your eyes!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, facing Naruto's finger head on. "That's because I can't believe you were an idiot enough to think that I was hitting on you," Sasuke declared in a blunt tone.

Naruto huffed and pouted. He then pointed ahead as he looked at the traffic light turn green. "Green light" he uttered.

Sasuke made the turn.

_This guy is such an asshole._

Naruto looked out of the window and just stared at the trees and buildings that were visible as the car speed on, on the street.

"Oh, don't tell me you're mad now because of that." Sasuke stated, looking at Naruto briefly.

Naruto simply shrugged.

"So, how do you know Kiba?" Naruto asked, wanting to change the subject.

Sasuke huffed, feeling rather irritated that Naruto had just ignored what he had said all together now. "We work together" Sasuke answered.

"Are you going to school at all right now?"

"Well, when I first moved here I was just planned on attending the Community College. That's why I bought a small house to live in. But I heard that Konoha University is pretty good. So I've applied to it."

"Think you're gonna get in?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, I bet I will. Any school would _love_ to have me as a student."

"That's pretty cocky of you."

"It's true though"

"Whatever..."

"Hn"

"I go to that University. It was pretty hard for me to get in. But I got lucky...I even got to get a dorm all to myself since the person that was supposed to be my roommate left the country"

Sasuke smirked, "Well, If you managed to get in I don't have a doubt in my mind that they'll kill to have me there."

Naruto pouted his lip, resisting the urge to bite it or to hit this cocky son of a bitch.

"Any other unnecessary questions that you'd like me to answer?"

"Why did you decide to move here to Konoha in the first place?" Naruto asked as he tried desperately to sound neutral and seem like he truly didn't care about the answer.

"I just wanted change." Sasuke replied. "Simple as that."

Naruto couldn't help but feel curious. "Why?" he asked, "Did something happen?"

Sasuke thanked the heavens that Naruto wasn't looking at him because he shuddered as a few old memories came to mind. "No" Sasuke said blurted out in an aggressive tone, he didn't want to talk about it. Not with _anyone_, especially this idiot.

Naruto couldn't resist but look at Sasuke. "You're lying." Naruto declared, feeling one hundred percent confident in this observation.

Sasuke glanced at the street names and felt relieved to see "Leaf Stone Drive" imprinted on one of the plates. He turned into the street. His concentration remaining on the road and finding his house, Sasuke simply ignored Naruto and his statement. Finally, he saw the familiar white and flowerless house. He stopped the car and parked as he slammed the car door open roughly.

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto exclaimed, "Just 'cause I caught you lying doesn't mean that you have to mistreat my car!"

That did it.

Sasuke slammed the car door shut and marched to the entrance of his house. He was extremely pissed off now. Why the hell did Naruto ask him that? Why the hell did he care? He shouldn't be feeling anything! He shouldn't care. He shouldn't give a damn what this low piece of trash thought or said. He was better than that.

Naruto couldn't take it. He wouldn't allow anyone to mistreat the one thing he had worked so hard to get...

Naruto opened the passenger door and ran up to Sasuke who was too busy looking for the key to the front door of his house. Grabbing Sasuke's shoulder roughly Naruto shoved him forward.

"_What the hell's your problem?!_" Naruto bellowed, "I told you to not take your anger out on my car!"

That was the last straw.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. Taking advantage of Naruto's confused state Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and shoved him towards the wall. Naruto groaned as he hit the wall roughly with his back. Leaning close to Naruto, Sasuke glared into Naruto's bright sapphire eyes.

Naruto froze as he sensed the anger in those dark onyx eyes. He simply stared back at Sasuke with a horrified expression on his face.

"Don't you dare speak to me when I have no interest in responding" Sasuke hissed. "I am not in a good mood right now. You have no idea what I am capable of when I'm pissed off. So don't you _dare_ think you can screw with me and get away with it. Got it?"

Naruto nodded slightly. It was rather hard when Sasuke wouldn't loosen his grip on his neck.

Sasuke smirked. That expression...he had seen that same expression on Naruto during his dream. Why did he have those kinds of thoughts again? Now of all times?

Sasuke looked away briefly then got closer to Naruto. He removed his hand from Naruto's neck. He placed it against the wall next to Naruto's head as he placed the other just beside Naruto's waist. He no longer had eye contact with him but he began to whisper in his ear. "You really are submissive aren't you?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto shuddered as he heard Sasuke say that to him in that sensual voice of his.

Hot breath hit Naruto's neck and ear as Sasuke got more and more into it.

"How about we drop that old subject and you tell me why you kept staring at me earlier."

Naruto froze.

Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe tenderly. "Shy are we?" Sasuke teased.

"S - Stop that" Naruto managed to whisper.

Sasuke chuckled. A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Why?" he asked tenderly. "You seem to be enjoying it."

Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"That reminds me...Naruto, did you _really _think I was hitting on you while we were in the car?"

"Y - Yeah" Naruto managed to say.

Sasuke's chuckle was rather dark this time as it sounded more devious. He looked at Naruto and batted his eyes as he gave him a seductive look. Licking his lips slowly he couldn't help but enjoy Naruto's shocked reactions.

"If I _ever_ hit on you," Sasuke began, "You'll know".

Sasuke smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he continued to work his charming good looks.

"Right" Naruto stated awkwardly.

A mischievous "Humph" left Sasuke's throat as he looked away from Naruto briefly once again. He returned the eye contact. "Mind if I give you a demonstration?" Sasuke asked in his captivatingly low voice.

"Wha - " Naruto tried to say but didn't manage to finish as Sasuke's lips crashed down on his own.

Naruto's eyes went wide as Sasuke's remained closed. Sasuke was truly concentrating on what he was doing.

He pulled on Naruto's lips tenderly as he then began to bite on them, as if begging for permission to enter. Naruto attempted to open his mouth to protest but instead found it rather hard as he felt Sasuke quickly slip his tongue in. Exploring his mouth thoroughly Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy Naruto's taste. Up until now every person he's ever kissed was never to his liking. They bored him. They annoyed him. The very taste they left in his mouth irritated him. Why was this complete stranger so different? What was it about him that spurned him up? Why did this person captivate him enough for him to listen to his impulses instead of his head?

None of it made sense.

But right now Sasuke truly didn't give a damn.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to just push Sasuke away and run for his life but the other half wanted to stay there. It wanted him to remain there and let the raven have his way with him. As long as Naruto could enjoy every second of it of course...As much as his brain screamed for him to protest against Sasuke, his body didn't listen. His eyes began to flutter closed as he relaxed and allowed Sasuke to do whatever he pleased...

Sasuke tilted his head from right to left and back again as he continued to explore Naruto's sweet mouth. He wanted to reach every last little bit of Naruto that he could. And wanted that sensation to last.

But then, just as Sasuke had drilled Naruto's taste into his brain he felt his lungs tighten as he lacked his much needed oxygen.

Sasuke pulled his tongue back into his mouth and landed a few last pecks on Naruto's lips. He then pulled away completely as he silently regained his breath.

A crimson blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks as his sapphire eyes opened and gazed at Sasuke.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he then lowered his hands and stepped back, slipping his hands into his pockets. Now in a more relaxed position, Sasuke began to play it cool.

"If I was hitting on you," Sasuke began, faking a bored and uninterested voice with its matching expression, "That's something I would try to do."

Naruto remained speechless as he simply could not understand what was going on.

Sasuke took out a hand from his pocket and flicked Naruto's forehead. "Too bad I wouldn't do it for real" Sasuke huffed in a bored tone.

He walked over to the entrance door and opened it.

"I'll see you then" Sasuke continued in a bored tone, "Nice to meet you I suppose. Try not to act like a complete idiot now, won't you?"

He waved at Naruto as he stepped in.

"Bye"

And with that Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke peered out the window making sure that the curtains were in place and that he wasn't visible. Not that it mattered since Naruto didn't dare look back at the house as he eventually got back to his car...

Finally, he drove away...

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and walked over to his couch. He let his body fall onto it as he gazed up at the ceiling.

What had gotten into him?

Why did he do that? Why did he not have any self control?

What really bothered him now was what was to come. What was Naruto going to say? Would he really tell anyone what Sasuke had done? If so, what would be of his reputation? His image would be shattered with thousands of people that he didn't even know. But most importantly, what would Naruto think of him?

Sasuke shook his head.

Why did he care what Naruto thought?

It's not like Naruto mattered. It's not like Naruto was the type of person Sasuke would consider to waste his time with. He wasn't the kind of person Sasuke would associated with. He wasn't the kind of person Sasuke wanted to be with.

Sasuke slapped his hand down to his face.

Why was he lying to himself?

He was damn well interested in Naruto. But he didn't understand why. And that's what bothered him the _most_.

Up until yesterday he had never once seen or thought of a person like Naruto.

So why had Naruto had such an impact on him? When he wasn't supposed to feel such things about anyone? Especially a complete stranger...

Sasuke removed his hand from his face and laid down on the couch. He desperately wanted to forget. It's not like he would ever see the blonde idiot again. There was no point in thinking about it anymore...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at Sasuke's front door. What had just happened?

He touched his forehead, then his lips. Had he just imagined all of that? What the hell was wrong with that guy? Why did he do that? Was he on drugs?

Naruto shook his head and staggered back to his car. He closed the passenger's door that he had carelessly left open and went to the driver's side.

Now seated in the driver's seat he merely stared at the steering wheel as he turned on the car.

So many thoughts were spinning inside his head.

More than he ever thought possible to be thinking about at once.

What was wrong with that guy? Why did he suddenly start acting like that? What were his true motives? Did he actually want him or was it just some kind of twisted joke? Could it really have been what he claimed it to be? Or was he lying? Even so, why would he lie then?

Naruto shook his head and forced himself to ignore the thoughts running around in his currently overworked brain.

Switching the car's mode to drive and now placing both hands on the steering wheel Naruto drove off. All he wanted now was to get home and forget that any of this had ever happened. After all, he probably would never see Sasuke again anyway right? No need to bother yourself with a useless and futureless cause.

Yeah, that was all. It was stupid to think about Sasuke again since he would never see him again.

* * *

What an interesting twist of events don't you think? Those were some rather strange reactions from both boys but who can blame them? They're pretty damn confused right now! Who wouldn't be if they met the person that was in their wet dream the night before? 

Alright everyone, please don't forget to review! The love and critical comments are much appreciated! Chaness. I wonder if anyone noticed that Sasuke didn't interrupt me this time?...Oh well, I'm tired! I don't feel like arguing! Psha, see ya next time guys!


	3. Dorm Madness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**(Random Author's Note)** Allo! Finally I finished the third Chapter to Angelic Trance! I feel so happy! I was having a major writer's block with this story! I didn't know where to go with it...I must say I'm not very happy with most of it but I get to introduce two of my OC so that's good enough, right? -sighs- I'll try to get my ideas together for the next Chapter though! I hope you guys like it! It took me such a long time trying to decide what happens!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Dorm Madness_

Sasuke stepped out into the fresh and crisp morning air. Stretching his tense and tired body he yawned and studied his surroundings. The neighborhood was so quiet and peaceful. It was kind of creepy for his taste. It was as if it was too quiet. As if it was too peaceful. It seemed like someone from his past would crawl out of no where and intrude in this paradise of a town. He shook his head and forced himself to forget the horrible memories that came to his mind. He wouldn't allow such thoughts anymore.

"Let's see what the mailman brought." Sasuke voiced out his thoughts as he walked down the concrete path and to his mailbox.

Opening the ancient metal object he reached in and grabbed the letters that it contained. Pulling his arm back out he observed the foreign papers in his hands as he walked back to the entrance of his house. He flipped through letter from letter.

Bill...Bill...Bill... And wow, how shocking, another Bill...

Suddenly, a knot formed in his throat as he saw the next and final letter. It was from the University. He halted momentarily but quickly walked into the house as he closed the door behind him with his foot. Not removing his eyes from the letter he threw the bills onto the table and opened the envelop hastily. Taking out the papers it had guarded and kept intact he began to read through them.

"_Congratulations, Sasuke Uchiha, you have been accepted_."

Sasuke sighed. No surprise there.

He skimmed through the worthless paragraphs and got straight to what he was truly interested in. He was going to begin school late so he had to make sure he attended the classes as soon as possible.

"_You are to begin attending your classes on November 3rd_"

Sasuke sighed. He then continued to stare at the paper. That date seemed rather close. He strolled over to his refrigerator and gazed at the calendar that had been placed there with the help of an old magnet. November 1st was a Sunday, the 2nd was Monday, and the 3rd was a Tuesday. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Wait, wasn't today a Monday?

A growl escaped his mouth. The mail system was rather slow or the people in charge of the University's letters was just stupid.

He turned to another piece of paper and saw that it had his dorm information on it.

Now that he thought about it, did he really want a roommate?

He stared at the paper and saw the number to the dorm he was to be in.

"_If you wish you are to reside in dorm #349 along with another individual that attends our school_"

_349_... It sounded kind of odd to him. En yet at the same time it called out to him. Was that weird? Should he be thinking of such things? For the last couple of days he had been thinking of whether he should leave this house or not. He had decided that maybe he should just stay here. But now he was having second thoughts. And he didn't even know why. Was that normal? Should an Uchiha think such thoughts?

Sasuke shook his head and quickly decided that if he had such an urge to move into this dorm then he should do it. Simple as that. No fuss no nothing.

Walking to the phone he picked it up and dialed the numbers to call the University.

He spoke with the Dorm Manager and arranged that he would move in tonight and begin his classes the next morning.

Hanging the phone back in its place he huffed and leaned against the wall.

This was it. As soon as he packed his things he would move out and begin school again. He might be normal here. He might have a better life. He might actually be happy now.

He stared at the floor and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like from that point on. Would it truly be happy or would more obstacles be placed in his way? Well, as an Uchiha he would overcome them no matter what. That's what he always did, so why would he stop now? Nothing would get in his way, no matter what.

Suddenly, Naruto crept into his mind at that moment.

The moans he had heard in his dream echoed in his head.

His body tensed and reacted as he pictured having sex with the blonde. He slapped his hand onto his head and tried to clear his mind. What was he thinking? Why was he thinking about that idiot? He hadn't thought of that idiot for days. Why did he remember him all of a sudden? He felt his cock grow hard as he remembered his dream. It ran through his head over and over again. He bit down on his hand trying to distract himself with the pain he was now inflicting on it.

No way would he allow himself to think of that idiot again. It simply wasn't something the great Sasuke Uchiha would do.

With that Sasuke declared that those thoughts were out of his head for good as he marched into his room and began to pack his things and head to the University...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood there and gazed up at the large building before him.

It was the head building where the offices and other such things were. Here he was to receive the required papers so he could move in, get his schedule and get other such details about the campus and it's customs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next thing Sasuke knew he was in the office, all the papers in his hands, and even a map of the campus so he could find his dorm right now and his classes in the morning. He was welcomed to the University by all of the staff and other such people that had the responsibility of keeping everything running smoothly.

He waved to all of them and then left the office and the building altogether as he walked back to his car to collect his things. He hadn't brought much after all. Only a few changes of clothing, his laptop and other school supplies that he would need for now. He would prepare himself better the following weekend or whenever he had time.

Tossing his bag over his shoulder and securing that everything was there he locked his car and slowly began to walk to the dorm building.

Looking around he noticed it was dark out already.

The lights had been turned on and reflected their artificial light against the plants, paths, benches and other such things that were outside.

A lot of people were walking around. Some had stacks and stacks of books in their arms, others had their bags over their shoulders, and others simply didn't have anything with them except for a companion that was holding their hand or some other part of their body.

He noticed a couple in the distance that looked rather familiar.

He cocked and eyebrow and stared at the couple. It seemed to be Kiba and the shy girl Hinata he had met at the park.

Kiba had an arm around her waist as he whispered in her ear. She giggled and blushed as she looked away while Kiba merely smirked and leaned in closer to her.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out in disgust. He did not want to see Kiba getting romantic with his girlfriend. He would have unbelievably disturbing images from now on thanks to that.

He snapped his head away and concentrated on getting to his dorm as quickly as possible...

Before he knew it he was there. He entered the building and walked up the stairs to the third floor where his room would be found. Taking in all the sights and rather odd smells he encountered he found that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. At most he would be content with staying here. Wouldn't be too bad to be surrounded by people his own age or younger, right? Finally he made it to the third floor.

Walking down the halls he began to be guided by the signs that listed the dorm numbers and where they could be found. Soon afterwards he found himself in front of a door with iron numbers drilled onto it that read "349".

He sighed. This was it.

This was the place he would call home if he wished.

Reaching into his pants' pocket he pulled out a key and inserted it into the key hole. He turned it and sure enough it clicked to indicate that the door was now unlocked. Taking a deep breath Sasuke removed the key and placed it back into his pocked as he reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. Pushing the door open he gazed into the dark room. No one was here. He reached for the light switch and turned on the lights.

He was shocked to see that the room was a state of utter squalor. There were ramen cups everywhere with the occasional balled up pieces of paper and mystery trash that Sasuke wished never to find out about. The bed was undone and had filthy sheets that urgently needed to be washed. Clothes were everywhere from the lamp on the night table to the very windows themselves. Sasuke didn't know whether to wonder who could live in this filth or whether or not he would be able to sleep in this room tonight and come out alive the next day.

Stepping into the room cautiously he wondered if the trash would somehow rise up and attack him. Swinging the door closed Sasuke placed his belongings down and walked around the crowded and messy room. He looked over at the beds. One had sheets while the other didn't, but both had a significant amount of indescribable items on it. There was no way he would stay in this room with such filth. Something was to be done about this... Hell, for once in his life he was actually going to clean someone else's mess.

Sasuke rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and quickly got to work on this breathtakingly nasty room...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Else where the blonde could be found in a changing room. Getting ready for tonight's big show.

"Naruto you're up in five minutes! You better hurry or the customers are gonna get angry!" another male exclaimed in his feminine voice.

Naruto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had a large amount of make-up on his face and he had on the most unusual leather outfit he had ever seen. Although, he wouldn't really be wearing the entire thing for long...

Lets just say that poor Naruto hated his job. But he had to go to school. And he had to pay for everything that he needed. So he had to do it. No doubt about that. If he had another choice. He wouldn't be here. And he sure as hell wouldn't want to go up on stage and perform for a bunch of perverted middle aged men.

The truth was, Naruto was a stripper.

Yes, an odd and hyperactive student by day and a miserable and kinky stripper by night.

That was Naruto for you. Only few people truly knew about his job though. It wasn't something he'd want the whole world to know about. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to show his face again now would he?

His friends had found out because one of them had actually gotten the nerve enough to stalk him and find out he worked at a strip joint... Naruto had been so worried that his friends would abandon him for it that he didn't speak to them afterwards. But little did he know that they had all actually ended up coming to see him work the very next day just to show him that they were okay with it.

Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered what had happened. All of them had caused such an uproar that they were kicked out and forbidden to come and watch Naruto perform ever again. At least they had tried right? He ended up getting a lot of tips that night thanks to his friends egging so many of the other customers on.

Oh crap... it was time to get on stage now...

Naruto stood up and walked slowly out of the changing room. He headed to the stage to continue to work his humiliating and degrading job...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later Sasuke came back into the room and slumped to the floor as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

He had just come back from throwing all of the trash out. And damn, had that been a work out. He had almost fallen down the stairs twice because of so many bags that his poor and aching body was forced to carry down to the dumpsters. Looking around the room he made one last inspection.

All of his roommate's clothes had been folded and put away while the used clothes were put into a laundry basket and tucked away into the closet. The beds' sheets had been washed and placed onto the beds with such precision and delicacy that not a wrinkle could be found on its flat surface. The desks and other furniture had been stripped of all unnecessary and repulsive things that they owned. The floor had been swept and mopped clean and had every ounce of trash removed from its surface. His roommate's school materials had been placed into his corresponding desk and stacked meticulously. The large rug in the center of the room had been vacuumed and scrubbed ruthlessly as all of its stains were removed.

Sasuke dragged himself to his bed and threw himself on it.

It was safe to say that he had been exhausted nearly to death. Not only had he managed to clean this room spotless he had also gotten the chance to arrange his own things and get rid of all the trash in just three hours time. Rolling onto his side he glanced at his alarm clock and read the large red numbers that flashed 10:47. To Sasuke this was quite early. But he had classes to get to in the morning. He would need all the rest he could get. Getting up he removed his shoes, his pants, shirt and socks and walked over to turn off the light.

Now standing in the dark he looked at the door, or rather the place where he should be able to see the door. He began to wonder where his roommate was. What time would his roommate get here? What was he doing? Who was he? What would he think of his now clean room?

Sasuke sighed, turned on his heel and walked back to his bed. Tossing up the sheets he crawled into the bed and threw the sheets over himself afterwards. Laying on his side his back now faced the rest of the room while he stared at the wall.

This was it. As soon as he fell asleep he'd wake up the next morning to find that his life was changed all over again.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed as his exhaustion got the better of him. Taking in the sounds of the peaceful night and currently silent room he couldn't help but feel at ease. Wondering one last time as to who his room mate could be Sasuke finally fell into a deep slumber that carried him off into his dark dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as he finally made it to his familiar dorm room.

Patting his pockets and searching for his key he couldn't help but notice he didn't have it. He groaned and cursed loudly. This truly had not turned out to be a good day for him. First he forgot to do all of his work for most of the classes he had that day, then his friends ditched him and turned down his plans for watching a movie, and lastly he was told by the dorm manager that he would have a roommate now and that he would be coming by that very day.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. That meant someone was in the dorm and could open the door for him. He knocked on the door loudly. No response. He banged on it this time and suddenly it creaked open.

Naruto was truly annoyed now. The door had been open all along?

He sighed and walked in. Not daring to turn on the light he noticed that his new roommate was sound asleep. Closing the door and locking it behind him he couldn't help but notice that the room seemed different. Not that he could see anything at the moment but the smell alone in the room had changed. It actually smelled _clean_.

Shrugging it off he was too tired to really give a damn how his room had changed. He tossed off his clothes and threw them aside to any random place as he walked towards his bed. Crawling underneath the sheets Naruto then laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He glanced over at the other person in the room. Staring at the figure that was facing his back to him he couldn't help but wonder what this person was like. Most importantly he wondered who this person was.

His mind drifted to some ideas as to how this person was. What they would be like to live with. Whether they would get along or not. Whether he'd have a new person to consider a friend. Or even if he could consider this person to be his lover.

A dark blush appeared on Naruto's face at that moment. Why had he thought of that? Why had he thought of his roommate in such a way when he didn't even know him? When he didn't know what he was like? Who he was? Or even what he looked like? It wasn't like he could think of a complete stranger as his lover, right?

Not like Sasuke of course.

Naruto quickly looked back up at the ceiling as his face burned a dark crimson color. Why was he thinking of Sasuke all of a sudden? Why now? Why at all? He had told himself that he would never think of that asshole ever again. He had succeeded in doing so for days now. So why had he thought of him? Naruto looked over at his roommate and just wondered what Sasuke was doing at this very moment. Remembering the conversation they had shared in his car Naruto wondered if Sasuke had gotten into his University after all. And for some reason he couldn't help but hope that the person laying in that bed had been Sasuke. He wanted an excuse to find out what had happened to him. Or to see if some odd relationship could blossom from their encounter.

He sank his teeth into his lip as he now felt extremely annoyed with himself and his idiotic thoughts. Forcing himself to look back up at the ceiling he tried to clear his mind and think of something else. He was getting his hopes up with those stupid ideas. He was getting his hopes up so high the only way he could go from then was down. All that could come from that was that he would fall down to the very depths of despair and fail to rise up again. His heart had been shattered so many times before by people he loved and trusted. Never again did he want to experience that pain.

Turning his head to look at the wall nearest him he closed his eyes and let his body rest after going through such a energy-draining day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blast of music awoke Sasuke the next morning.

Jumping up frantically he smacked his hand around on the night table trying to find the source of the loud and obnoxious music. Hitting all the buttons he could reach the music then stopped as suddenly as it had started. Sasuke stirred in the sheets as he sat up and slowly adjusted to the bright light that came in through the windows. He looked over at his alarm clock and read the time to be 7 o'clock. Taking a deep sigh he knew it was a good time to wake up, take a shower and eat a good breakfast before going to his classes.

Looking around the room Sasuke couldn't help but notice that this place looked different during the day. It was much brighter and had quite a cheerful vibe emitting from it. He stuck out his tongue in disgust. He would never approve of his room looking so _delightful _and containing so much _cheer_.

An Uchiha was serious and never distracted by such childish things.

Sasuke shook his head and merely got out of bed. Stretching his still tired and unadjusted body he caught a glimpse of his roommate. A long tan leg stuck out and off the bed while the other was entangled in the sheets. The rest of his body lay at an angle and hidden under the covers as if hiding from the very world itself. Loud snores some how irrupted from this stranger's mouth. Although Sasuke couldn't quite figure out where the stranger's mouth was of course. An arm suddenly lunged out of the sheets, exposing part of the stranger's torso. A knot formed in his throat as he continued to gaze at him. Why did he seem so familiar?

Waiting for this stranger to awaken Sasuke simply stared at him. Was he awake or had he moved in his sleep?

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he continued to stare at his unconscious roommate. This person truly was interesting. Not only had he not woken up when the blast of music went off but even now he continued to just lay there snoring in such an awkward angle and odd position.

Shrugging it off Sasuke walked over to the dresser and searched for his towel and other bathing supplies. Lastly he grabbed his clothes and dorm room key and headed towards the door. Taking one last look at his roommate he wondered if he would be awake by the time he got back. He was quite curious about this person and wanted to meet them. He stood there, as if expecting them to finally awaken. Nothing happened.

Sasuke huffed and opened the door. Stepping out of the room he closed the door and locked it behind him. He wasn't about to wait around for that weird idiot.

Looking around Sasuke tried to figure out where the showers were. Suddenly, someone bumped into him and dropped a few of his things.

"Sorry," the other muttered as he bent down and picked up his belongings.

"Not at all," Sasuke responded dully as he bent down and helped the stranger collect his things. He picked up a shampoo bottle and conditioner. Sasuke couldn't help but grin as he noticed they used the same brand.

Both males now standing Sasuke returned the items to their owner.

Emerald eyes stared at Sasuke. The other male tried to identify the raven standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" the other male asked in a bored and monotone voice, "I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"I'm new here." Sasuke replied. "Just moved in yesterday. Mind if I ask you your name first?"

Sasuke stared at the shorter male before him. He had dark dyed black hair. The long strands went over half of his face and hid one of his emerald green eyes. From what Sasuke could tell at this moment this person had numerous earrings and an eyebrow piercing. He had pale skin and a rather dark vibe to him as his black clothes reflected his gloomy mood.

"Cool, you just moved in," the male said in his monotone voice, he shrugged slightly, "Naw, I don't mind. I'm Raiden Tenshin. You?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Nice to meet you"

"Like wise"

A silence fell between the two as they simply stared at each other. That is until they heard someone yelling and running down the hall.

"Rai-nii-chan! Rai-nii-chan! Wait for me!" someone shouted in a hyperactive and energy filled voice.

He ran all the way down and suddenly pounced on the male named Raiden.

Raiden didn't seem to mind as he let this male jump on him and hug him tightly.

"Must you keep calling me that?" Raiden asked in a bored tone, "We're not three years old anymore."

"But it's your nickname Rai-chan!" the other yelled happily.

Sasuke glanced at the this unknown person and couldn't help but stare at his silky brown hair. He had sun kissed skin and wonderfully green emerald eyes. He rose an eyebrow. He had seen those same eyes before. The male released Raiden and stood up straight. He was shorter than the man before him, he was approximately a full four inches shorter. Wrapping an arm around Raiden's waist he turned and faced Sasuke. Sasuke merely stared at them. Those two had the exact same face too.

"Hey Rai-chan, introduce me to your friend!" the smaller male exclaimed cheerfully.

"We're not friends" Sasuke and Raiden stated in unison as they looked at him.

Sasuke and Raiden then looked at each other again. They found it odd that they had thought the exact same thing. In that silent stare they realized that they would actually get along. Yet, Raiden took it a different way. He was rather charmed by Sasuke's handsome features.

"You guys are so weird" the other said with a childish pout, then he smiled, "You're so alike though!".

"Pardon me," Raiden told Sasuke, he patted the smaller male's head, "This is my twin brother, Hideaki Tenshin."

Sasuke nodded. "Nice to meet you" he stated to Hideaki.

Raiden then looked at Hideaki. "This is Sasuke Uchiha." he uttered, "He's new here"

"You're new here!" Hideaki cried. "That's great! I hope we can be friends!"

Raiden placed a hand over Hideaki's mouth gently as he prevented his brother from crying out again. Hideaki tried to speak around Raiden's hand but it wasn't working...

"Forgive me" Raiden sighed, "He tends to get excited when he meets new people. I'm only 6 minutes older than him but he still acts like a child."

"It's fine" Sasuke declared, "It can't be that bad can it?"

A heavy sigh was released by Raiden as he looked at Hideaki. "I wish" he uttered.

Hideaki gave Raiden a hurt look. He bit down on his brother's hand. He suddenly began to scream, "_You're so mean Rai-chan! Am I annoying or something?! Do you hate me?! Is that it?! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU?!_"

Raiden simply stared at his brother. "No Hideaki I don't hate you." he muttered, "How many times do I have to tell you that until you get it through your big thick head?"

"_Now I have a big head?! _When are you going to stop insulting me so much Rai-chan?!" his younger brother bellowed as he began to sob hysterically.

Hideaki began to kick and scream as tears spurted out of his eyes.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and tried to block out the screams as he felt that his ear drums were going to start bleeding. All the while Raiden simply dug his hand into his pocket and began to search for something. He took out a lollipop and calmly began to unwrap it while his brother continued with his angry fit. Raiden then swiftly rammed the candy into his brother's mouth and closed it shut.

Then just as quick as Hideaki's anger began, it went away.

"Sorry about that" Raiden sighed, "He gets like that sometimes. He'll be fine now though."

Hideaki wiped away a few of his tears and then happily began to lick his lollipop.

"So do you know where the showers are?" Raiden asked Sasuke as he glanced at what Sasuke was carrying. "If you don't I could show you the way."

"I'd appreciated that, thank you" he stated.

Raiden looked back at Hideaki, "Lets go". With that the three males went to the showers.

Moments later Sasuke found himself in front of a bathroom mirror. He was fully dressed, and freshly bathed. He combed his hair delicately as he tried to get it to the exact style he wanted. Done. He took out his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth in silent perfection. An Uchiha always had to keep up with his hygiene. Rising out his mouth he stared at himself in the mirror and reminded himself what else he needed to do as soon as he got back to the dorm. He would have to put on lotion, make sure his hair dried properly, pick out a matching outfit and then eat breakfast before going to his classes. Putting his things away delicately he didn't notice Raiden staring at him.

Drying out his hair with his towel Raiden couldn't resist but stare at Sasuke. He seemed so perfect, so flawless, so interesting. Never in his life had he seen such a man. And never had he thought he'd be so interested in another person.

"Rai-chan!" Hideaki sang to his brother, trying to catch his attention.

"Huh?"

"What'cha lookin' at?" Hideaki asked now trying to follow his brother's gaze. His eyes fell upon Sasuke.

Raiden quickly took hold of his brother's head and made him face him. He didn't want his brother to know that he was staring at Sasuke. It was a bit too late for that though. "What is it Hideaki?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"You were lookin' at Sasuke weren't you?" Hideaki asked in a low and serious tone.

Raiden's eyes went wide as he stared at his brother. He looked away shamefully. "Shut up and don't tell anyone" he muttered.

A slight pain filled Hideaki's heart at that moment. Though he didn't understand why. "I'd never tell on my Rai-nii-chan" he said in a soft and calm tone.

Raiden patted his brother's head. "Thanks" he muttered again.

After making sure that he had all of his belongings Sasuke headed out of the bathroom. He looked back and waved good-bye at Raiden and Hideaki. They waved back, but then just as he was going to leave Hideaki ran up to him.

"Hey Sasuke, so who's your roommate?" Hideaki asked in a cheerful tone.

"I'm not sure yet." Sasuke replied thoughtfully now remembering that he wanted to meet his roommate.

They went silent. Suddenly, Raiden caught up to them.

"Hideaki, I told you not to bother others." he stated.

"I'm not bothering him! I just asked him who his roommate was!" Hideaki responded defensively.

Raiden just glared at his brother.

The three were silent until they made it to Sasuke's dorm. He stopped in front of the door.

"Well, this is my dorm." Sasuke said, "I guess I'll see you two around."

Hideaki and Raiden merely gawked at Sasuke.

"Wait, you're staying at dorm 349?" Raiden asked.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?" he asked in return.

Hideaki whispered something to his brother. His brother nodded.

Sasuke continued to gaze at them. This secretive crap never really was to his liking.

Hideaki blushed a dark color. "Well, when you see your roommate can you tell him that Hideaki said hello?" he said in a soft and shy tone, "I mean, say it was by either Hide-chan or Aki-chan. He knows me by either nickname."

Sasuke just kept staring at him. "You know my roommate?" he asked.

Hideaki nodded. He blushed an even darker color. Though Raiden looked pretty ticked off the entire time. "Just tell him I said that, okay?" Hideaki pleaded.

"Sure" Sasuke said, "Bye".

Raiden and Hideaki waved good-bye and left as Sasuke unlocked the door to his dorm and stepped inside.

He strolled in and immediately put away his things. Then making sure he got entirely ready he didn't let anything else distract him...

When he was finally satisfied with his clothing, hair and appearance he looked around the room.

He noticed that his roommate was still snoring and in an awkward position on his bed.

Sasuke simply sighed and walked over.

He gazed down at his roommate.

Why did he look so familiar to him? Why was it bothering him so much? Why was he so curious as to find out who this person was? And why did he have the urge to just bend down and touch that flawless skin of his?

Sasuke shook his head. He sat down and forced himself to stop thinking such things. Gazing at the clock he noted that it was 8 o'clock. He would have to leave to eat breakfast soon. Looking back at the man in the bed he wondered what he looked like. Curiosity getting the best of him he reached out and gently pulled the sheets off his roommate's face. His eyes went wide at that instant. It was Naruto. Rushing upwards to stand Sasuke couldn't help but feel unbelievably overwhelmed by this.

After all of that he ended up being in the same dorm as this idiot? What was going to happen? What would he say? Would he pursue what Sasuke had done to him? Would he hold a grudge? Would he tell anyone else? And...would he ever be able to make his dream come true?

A crimson blush appeared on Sasuke's pale cheeks as those thoughts crossed his mind. He slapped himself. He wouldn't allow himself to think such things.

He gazed at Naruto. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so _irresistible_. A knot formed in Sasuke's throat. He couldn't contain himself. How desperately he wanted to feel those warm plump lips against his own. And he didn't even know why. Why did he have such feelings for someone he didn't know? Someone he had only gotten intimate with in a simple dream. A dream that the other person would never have of him, right?

Even so, he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to this person. And he didn't want to hold back.

Sasuke got on the bed and kneeled over Naruto gently. He looked down at Naruto and took in all the sights of having his body underneath his own. His cock was growing hard, he could feel it. He gripped the sheets and tried to restrain himself, but it wasn't working. He bit his lip, and finally realized that he would have to give in this once. Leaning down slowly he tried to make sure that Naruto wouldn't awaken. He stopped as Naruto's lips were merely hair strands apart from his own. Closing his eyes he closed the space between them and shared a simple kiss with the unconscious blonde...

He ran his hand to Naruto's face and cupped it gently. But just as he was about to deepen the kiss he felt Naruto stir and begin to awaken...

* * *

Mwahaha! That's it for Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! It was a pain in the ass to write since most of it was filler stuff that was irrelevent. Gah, I'll do better next time! I swear! But please, if you have any suggestions (which I hope I get to do...), random comments or complaints please click the pretty button and let me know! My brain feels like it's gonna kill itself...Anyho, I better get going and update other stuff now...Until then, Ja ne! 


	4. Impressive Position

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**(Random Author's Note)** Alright everyone, lately I've been really tired and rather brain dead (more than usual) but I was able to make the next chapter to this story! I must warn you that it's shorter than usual...and still rather boring... Sorry, but I kind of want to get some crap out of the way first... Anyway, I know it's short, I know it's boring, but don't worry, It'll get better! I promise! I'm working on it! I just didn't want to make you guys wait so long so... I hope you guys enjoy and please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Impressive Position_

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_

Those simple words repeated in Sasuke's head as Naruto began to wake.

As Sasuke pulled his lips away from Naruto's as he began to inwardly panic. Of course, Uchiha's never showed how panicked they felt. What was he supposed to do? How could he possibly play this as if nothing happened? Should he get up and not be near Naruto? Should he make a run for it? What if Naruto saw him? What would he think? What if -

He had to stop thinking. He was wasting time.

Suddenly, sapphire eyes shot open as they felt a familiar being before them.

Twitching slightly they tried to register to the brain what they saw. Although, said brain was either out for lunch or had been dead for quite a while because Naruto just remained there staring at Sasuke. What the hell was going on? Then, Naruto suddenly recognized Sasuke.

With a loud shriek Naruto slapped his hands onto Sasuke's face and pushed him away forcefully as his entire body squirmed and tried to get into it's safe bubble of personal space. Sasuke -unsure of what to make of this- merely stayed frozen in the position Naruto had forced him in as he wondered what could _possibly_ be going to through Naruto's head at the moment. Although, Sasuke had to admit that it must not of been a lot.

Naruto continued to squirm like a mad man that hadn't taken his morphine in weeks. Then just as his little tantrum had begun he stopped as he somehow wrapped himself in the sheets and tripped onto the floor, flat on his face.

Tilting his head towards Naruto, Sasuke wasn't sure what to think at this point. He was pretty confused as to what was going on. Not only that, he was finding it rather hard not to burst out laughing at the awkward position Naruto was in. Biting his lip as a smile crept onto his face Sasuke noticed how Naruto's face remained glued to the floor. One of Naruto's legs was bent, knee against the floor and the front of that leg against the bed while the other stood straight up against the bed trying to get some support but finding it hard since he couldn't move any other part of his body. Moving his torso from left to right Naruto tried to get his arms free from the killer fabric that made him stay in place. Through this futile squirming his ass remained in mid-air moving in response with each movement Naruto made.

This caught Sasuke's eye.

He found himself staring at Naruto's tight little bottom. It wasn't until this moment did he notice how muscular Naruto truly was. As his pants tightened against his legs he noticed just how defined they were. Naruto's shirt rose revealing his smooth and lean back. His muscles tensed and relaxed repeatedly as he stressed them out, trying to release himself of this hellish fabric prison. Sasuke found himself gawking at Naruto's body while he felt himself harden. How he wanted to feel that body. How he wanted to explore it and claim it. How he desired to be inside of him.

"Oh yeah, of course I don't want you to help me!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I just want you to keep staring at me stupidly and not help me up! Of course, who _wouldn't_ want to be in this _humiliating_ and _painful _position, right!?"

Sasuke felt a knot form in his throat at that moment.

_Humiliating and painful, neh?_

Sasuke's mind wandered to the various humiliating and painful positions he could get Naruto into while they were having sex. He shook his head and forced himself not to think such thoughts. Why couldn't he control himself?

"Well, you're the idiot that began to spazz and got himself in that position in the first place" Sasuke stated.

Although, Sasuke couldn't say he was complaining to have seen him in such a position.

Bending down Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Just as Sasuke was going to pull Naruto up though, Naruto began to scream.

"_No! Don't pull me up you bastard!_" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke stopped. He turned his head and noticed that his left leg was over the bed. No good pulling him up.

"Right" Sasuke said briskly. "Forgot about your other leg"

"_How the hell could you forget I have two legs!? What are you, retarded!?_"

"I just didn't remember that it was on the bed like that. And correction. You're the idiot. Who would get themselves in this kind of mess in the first place?"

Naruto remained silent. Sasuke was right after all.

Placing Naruto back down Sasuke unwrapped his arms and began to tug at the sheets. Until Naruto began to protest again.

"_Ouch! Don't pull so hard! You're making me move too much!_"

Sasuke let go. This was starting to get irritating. What the hell was he supposed to do then?

Examining Naruto's position again he tried his hardest not to think sexualy and concentrated on how to get Naruto out of this predicament. Smacking himself on the forehead he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of the solution before. Why was he so blind to simple solutions when he was horny? Er, scratch that, an Uchiha wouldn't get horny. He was just _distracted_. Yeah, that was it. _He was just distracted_.

Pushing his thoughts aside Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder through the sheets and grabbed Naruto's pants forcefully as he pulled and forced Naruto away from the bed and made him crash onto the floor again.

"_Ack!_" Naruto groaned in pain.

Wiggling on the floor slightly he then stopped and merely stayed on the floor like a large lump.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at Naruto's limp body.

"Are you intending to get up any time soon?" Sasuke asked him curiously.

"That hurt..." Naruto whined softly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And who's fault was that?" Sasuke asked him in a mocking voice.

Suddenly, as if hit by a blast of lightning Naruto sprang to life and began to shout at Sasuke.

"_It was your fault for scaring me half to death!_" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs.

Scrambling to his feet Naruto stood firmly and glared at Sasuke.

"_It's not my fault you were scared! That's your fault for being so fucking stupid!_" Sasuke yelled in return.

"_And who told you I actually like people that fucking close to my face!? You should have known better you freak!_" Naruto bellowed.

"_I don't even know you! How would I know that!? Am I supposed to be psychic now too!?_" Sasuke remarked.

Naruto glared at him.

Both males tried to regain their breath after that exchange of shouts. Never had they lost their cool like that. Neither knew why they had gotten so worked up in the first place either. Naruto wasn't the kind to just end up getting unbelievably angry with just _anyone_. Of course he wasn't known for his self-control but he was known for being more cheerful that this. As for Sasuke, he was an Uchiha damn it. Uchiha's weren't supposed to lose their cool no matter what. They weren't supposed to get upset. They weren't supposed to get angry. They weren't supposed to yell at someone. No matter how obnoxious this person was. Uchiha's were supposed to suck it up and get even later, not let it all go at the moment.

Naruto finally backed down though.

Giving Sasuke a softer gaze he then looked down at the floor.

"Sorry" Naruto said awkwardly. "I'm not a morning person. Now you know... So don't violate my personal space!"

"Whatever" Sasuke huffed, still feeling rather angry.

Turning his back to Sasuke, Naruto began to unravel his body from the Sheets of Death. Smiling at his own little idea of killer sheets Naruto couldn't help but feel a little more cheerful already. He was a forgiving and carefree person like that. That was how he always was. And as far as what everyone else thought, they loved that about him. Tossing his sheets and comforter back onto his bed he looked back at Sasuke. He was quite puzzled now. Why had Sasuke been so close to him in the first place?

"Hey... But why were you so close to me in the first place?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

Sasuke began to panic inwardly at that moment.

_Oh crap, how am I supposed to explain this?_

Giving Naruto no sign of what he truly thought Sasuke sighed and gave the blonde an intent look.

"Why else?" Sasuke retorted in a bored tone.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and just shrugged. How was he supposed to know?

"Because I wasn't sure if it was you or not, dobe" Sasuke said dully.

His voice was calm, collected and giving Naruto the impression that Sasuke had expected him to know that supposedly _obvious_ answer.

Naruto glared at him.

"Fuck off!" Naruto shouted. "I was just asking a simple question!"

"You should have figured out the _simple_ answer then" Sasuke said coolly.

"Whatever" Naruto spat.

Naruto had quite enough of this. Brushing past Sasuke, Naruto made way to his closet and then his dresser as he began to search for a change of clothes and his needed bathing supplies. Bending down to open the bottom most drawer of his dresser Sasuke couldn't resist but glance at Naruto and stare.

What the hell was the matter with him? Why couldn't he look away from the blonde idiot? Why did he insist on acting like such an asshole towards him? He didn't want to. His insides yearned for him, begged him to act nice, to act polite, to act kind. Yet, he found that he couldn't. The more he wanted to apologize, the more he wanted to hit the blonde and make some rude remark. Why was he making such stupid mistakes? Is it because he was angry that the blonde never bothered to contact him again after they first met? Could it be that he was mad that Naruto obviously didn't care about him?

Of course not. That couldn't be possible.

Why would someone reject him of all people? An Uchiha. Not just _any_ Uchiha at that, he was Sasuke Uchiha. One of the most successful descendants so far. Why would anyone in their right mind not want his attention? Although, Sasuke did have to admit that his attitude wasn't helping the situation. At this point though, he didn't care. He was angry, and although he wasn't sure as to why he felt that way, he wanted Naruto to know that he was pissed and at him no less...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rummaging through his dresser Naruto tried to find all of his things. Although, this seemed to become a futile cause because he couldn't find anything. Sasuke had obviously cleaned the dorm and now Naruto couldn't find what he was looking for!

What gave the prick the right to move his things around? Maybe Naruto wasn't the most organized person in the world but that didn't mean someone could just barge into _his_ dorm and _clean everything _and make him angry because he can't find anything afterwards!

Suddenly, Naruto found all of his bathing supplies neatly put together in the top drawer of his dresser. They had been cleaned of any slippery or sticky residue that they had and were organized in alphabetical order. This got Naruto thinking...

Sasuke had truly gone to a lot of trouble cleaning everything, hadn't he? And here Naruto was yelling at him for something as stupid as Sasuke getting close to him because he tried to figure out who he was. That had been a pretty bitchy move hadn't it?

Naruto could imagine his inner self just nodding and wanting to hit him on the head.

Could there possibly be a way to make it up to Sasuke? Hell, Naruto hadn't even properly said hello to Sasuke at this point. They'd just been yelling at each other. What a strange coincidence that they ended up being roommates right? Isn't that why he started freaking out and spazzing in the first place? Never in a hundred years could Naruto have guessed that he would see Sasuke again. Let alone end up living with him.

A faint blush appeared on his face at that moment as he imagined something else when the words '_living with him_' went through his mind.

How could he think of such a thing? He barely knew the guy! He didn't even think he would ever see him again. How could he _possibly_ think of _that_? That was besides the point, he really should apologize shouldn't he? And hope that they could start over...

Standing up straight Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"Look," Naruto began awkwardly, "How about we start over?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a curious look.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and held out his hand. "It's nice to see you again Sasuke" Naruto told him, he then revealed a genuine smile. "I hope we don't kill each other now that we're roommates"

Sasuke couldn't help but give Naruto a soft smile in return. He took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"Yeah, hopefully" Sasuke stated. "We'll be fine as long as you don't act like an idiot and learn to clean up after yourself."

"Well, that's not gonna happen. So, good luck with that" Naruto told him with a smile.

Sasuke gave Naruto a serious look. "Oh, it will" Sasuke said sternly. "I'll die before I live in a pigsty"

"Well then I'll be having crazy parties over your dead body then" Naruto said playfully as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him. "Like hell you will" Sasuke sneered.

"Like hell I _will_" Naruto said in a low and serious tone.

Releasing Naruto's hand Sasuke walked over to his bed and began to get his things. Collecting his cell phone, iPod, school bag and books, his wallet and his coat, Sasuke then made way to the door.

"We'll have a long _talk_ about this later, dobe" Sasuke declared to Naruto in a stern tone. Opening the door he took one last look at Naruto. "You can rest assured that this isn't over. I just don't want to be late to my first day of class thanks to your idiotic antics"

Reaching his finger up to his eye Naruto pulled down and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke like a little kid that was deprived of his daily sugar intake.

Glaring one last time at Naruto, Sasuke stepped out and closed the door with a moderately loud _slam_.

About time he left.

He was an asshole, but a pretty hot asshole.

It made Naruto wonder how Sasuke was in bed...

Smacking himself on the head and collecting the rest of his bathing supplies he tried not to think of Sasuke anymore as he rushed off to the showers.

He needed to stop thinking about his new roommate...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rushing off to his class, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about Naruto.

Smiling to himself he remembered the way Naruto had freaked out and fallen off his bed that morning. How innocent he had acted. How cute he looked. How unbelievably gullible he was since he actually believed that ridiculous lie Sasuke had told him. But all in all, Sasuke couldn't resist just how warm and kind Naruto really was...

Shaking his head furiously Sasuke wanted desperately not to think of such thoughts... He wasn't about to allow himself to fall for such a person. Not now. Not ever.

Although, as he made way to his first class of the day, he found that he couldn't think of anything else but Naruto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, when class had ended, Sasuke found himself just staring out the window and wondering what Naruto was doing at that very moment. Yet had he noticed that everyone was leaving.

"Oi, class is over" a vaguely familiar voice said.

Snapping his head towards the source of the voice Sasuke's onyx eyes soon met transparent and gleaming eyes. Feeling a bit startled Sasuke contained his emotions and soon realized that this person was someone that both Naruto and Kiba knew.

Waving a hand in front of Sasuke's face the other male tried to catch his attention.

"You weren't paying attention at all were you?" the male asked in a low, calm and indifferent voice.

"Of course I was" Sasuke lied calmly.

The male rose a thin eyebrow.

"Is that so? What was the Professor talking about?"

"Er..." Sasuke found himself unable to answer the question.

"Wonderful answer" the male chuckled. "That'll truly help you pass the next exam"

"Right" Sasuke huffed feeling exasperated. Getting up he collected his things and carefully placed them back in his bag.

Transparent eyes continued to gaze at him intently.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" the male asked having a strange feeling of deja vu. "You work with Kiba don't you?"

Sasuke looked up and met his gaze. He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes" he replied. "I believe I met you when he haled my ass to the park". Sasuke continued to gaze at him until his name came back to him. "You're Neji Hyuga, correct?"

Neji smirked and nodded. "Nice to see you as well Sasuke Uchiha" Neji stated as his memory replayed the events. "I didn't know you went to this University though. I don't believe I've ever seen you in this class before. I would have made sure to notice." Neji then pointed to his eyes. "These eyes of mine can't possibly miss such trivial observations."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Well, who knows" Sasuke said. "For all you know I could be in every single one of your classes and you've never noticed me"

Neji cocked an eyebrow. But just as he was going to respond Sasuke continued.

"I'm joking" he told Neji. "This is my first day. Although, I must admit that I'm rather lost. Not paying attention in class has never been a weakness of mine but I just can't seem to concentrate"

"That's normal" Neji reassured Sasuke. "How about we leave and I give you my notes so you can review what we've gone over so far"

"That'd be great" Sasuke said.

With that the two pale males left the classroom and made way to help Sasuke catch up in his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Sasuke and Neji sat on a bench on campus and discussed the class they were taking people began to gather around.

"Neji. I've been looking everywhere for you" a low and monotone type voice spoke as the owner suddenly sat on Neji's lap and cuddled against him.

Sasuke found this behavior rather odd but Neji didn't seem to mind. Neji seemed to like it actually.

Immediately Sasuke recognized the person as Gaara. The weird redhead Sasuke had also met at the park. Suddenly, more people appeared.

"Neji! How's my youthful friend doing?" Lee shouted happily.

"You and Gaara never seem to waste any time getting friendly do you?" came Tenten's normal yet teasing voice.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that in public" Kiba said in annoyance.

"K-Kiba, p-please don't say that to Neji-nii-sama" Hinata asked her boyfriend politely. Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and kissed her forehead. Blushing furiously Hinata tried to calm down as her knees gave in slightly.

Gaara turned to look at Kiba. "We can do whatever the hell we want dog humper" Gaara said bluntly. "And if you want to voice out your wishes, I wish you wouldn't kill Hinata with that horrible dog breath of yours one day... But I doubt that's going to happen, right?"

"I wish you wouldn't touch my cousin period" Neji said sternly.

Kiba merely glared at them.

All the while though, Sasuke couldn't help but want to laugh. How he loved the way they made fun of Kiba. It was heartwarming to know that he wasn't the only one that found Kiba annoying.

Although, speaking of annoying people... That reminded Sasuke of Naruto. He began to wonder where that little blonde was. What he was doing. And if he could possibly be thinking of him as well...

As if on cue, Naruto appeared.

"Guys! Have any of you seen my Psychology book!?" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the gang. "I think I lost it!"

"I left it on your desk when I cleaned yesterday" Sasuke said coolly.

Then Naruto looked at Sasuke. He glared at him for a while.

"Thanks you bitchy inhuman bastard" Naruto said coldly.

"Wow, you actually use words like 'inhuman'? I didn't know your brain worked hard enough to understand what stuff like that meant"

"I understand loads of things, teme!"

"Like what? That 2 plus 2 equals 4? If you didn't know, that's not something you should be all that proud of"

"Guys" Gaara interrupted. "Mind calming down?"

"But he started it!" Naruto whined as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"My roommate's an idiot. Sue me."

"You guys are roommates?" Gaara asked.

All of the present people just looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again.

Although the two didn't quite notice yet, the rest of them pretty much figured out that something interesting would happen between them...

* * *

Bwahaha! I finished Chapter 4! Don't forget to review! I really need help and support to continue this story! I've started to panic as to where to take this story... Anyway, the love and comments are all appreciated! Ja Ne! 


	5. Please Read!

Attention!

I bet you've probably already noticed but this is not a new chapter... Sorry.

-Sigh- I've been working on a lot of stuff lately. A lot of new things I might add. I don't really think I can keep up with this story. So, although it pains me to ask this - would anyone mind adopting this story from me and continuing it?

It would be a shame if I just erased this story.

I had a bit of the Fifth Chapter already written but I'm not sure what else to do. So, please let me know if you would like to adopt my -sniff- beautiful baby. Gosh, I'm so attached to it.

And -hides behind Sasuke- I'm really sorry I can't keep up with it! I promise I'll find someone even better to keep going with this story though! I've never done this before - neither do I wish to do this again - I swear!

Alright, for two weeks I'll be waiting for any news of anyone that would like to take the story - please don't leave me hanging, I do wish someone adopts the story.

From June 22 to July 6, please make sure you contact me. Either leave a review with your info or send me an e-mail!

Hopefully people are actually up to taking the story. -sigh- It would really suck if no one did.

Anyway, just let me know, and I'll be back soon with the decision!


End file.
